What Life is All About
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Sequel to What I think about you. This is a story of the family life of two shinigamis trying to be normal… ahehehe. Mainly Ichiruki but would contain other pairings as well. RR... Rating is T for now but it definitely might come up.
1. She Gets What she Wants

**What Life is All About **

**Chapter 1 She gets what she wants **

**Summary:** Sequel to What I think about you. This is a chronicle of the family life of two shinigamis trying to be normal… ahehehe. Mainly Ichiruki but would contain other pairings as well.

Rated T but may go up to M in the future.

I do not own bleach although I wish i own something half as popular as it.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo at 21 years old retired from being a substitute Shinigami. He was offered a position as captain for Gotei 13, but opted to just be a regular college student and worked part time in the university research facility. 

Kuchiki Rukia, who was offered vice captaincy, refused the offer, because she wished to stay in the living world with Ichigo, preferably like a regular human being. She hesitantly asked for her brother's permission which she knew was futile. She reasoned that she and the carrot top had been a couple since after defeating Aizen and that it was only natural for her to want to be with him. Byakuya of course did not approve saying the boy was not fit to marry someone of nobility.

Upon the refusal of the said brother, Ichigo took matters into his own hands. He spoke to Urahara and asked him for a special gigai for Rukia, much like his father's, complete with all the biological function of any normal living human body, following the imprint characteristics of the soul it hosts. He then took her from the Kuchiki mansion right under Byakuya's nose and they eloped. The two had gone missing for almost a month and not even the best devices of division 12 could find a trace of their reiatsu, all thanks to the genius and slightly perverted businessman, Urahara Kisuke.

The two returned back to Karakura, much to Isshin's delight, announcing that they will be having a baby. Ichigo's father was pleased that finally his son had lived up to the Kurosaki name and got a bride that he as patriarch had approved the very first time he sensed her reiatsu. He was also proud of the fact that his only son got his surrogate daughter pregnant so quickly, while patting the fuming Ichigo at the back for a job well done proving that he was a true blue off spring of his Papa. This earned the older Kurosaki a very painful kick that threw him to the other side of their home.

On a serious note if Ichigo had grown up in soul society Isshin knew that his son would have ended up marrying Rukia anyway, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Since the Kurosaki's were also of noble lineage he would have definitely arranged for Rukia to marry his son just the same. So he accompanied the two love birds, as he sweetly referred to them, much to Ichigo's dismay, to soul society to speak to the stoic captain of the 6th division. Of course Bya-kun would not be in the liberty of refusing such a proposal since there is a tiny bun already baking in the oven.

Being the traditional man that he was Kuchiki Byakuya had no choice but to let his adopted sister be wed with the half-breed Shinigami. He was so tempted to release Senbonsakura to end the boy's life but his sister's reputation was at stake. It would be a disgrace to the Kuchiki name if she bore a child without a father, further more out of wedlock. He cringed at the thought of his most delicate sister in the hands of one arrogant and ill -mannered, Kurosaki Ichigo, having his way with her and doing the unspeakable to her. Byakuya, however, deny as her might felt relieved at the mere sight of his sister's contented face in the arms of the said filth. He knew that she genuinely felt happy. The boy had grown a bit mature and had proven himself able to protect his sister even if it cost his own life. Byakuya had to admit that he admired that character in the boy. The substitute shinigami had a strong resolve and a fervent will to protect the people he loved. He also somehow enjoyed the idea of his younger sister bossing around the carrot top young man. After all, the poor boy did not know what he got himself into. He had no idea how Shinigami women are when they are pregnant.

The ceremony was only a week after the couple's return. Ichigo wanted to make sure that soul society would not in anyway have the chance to take Rukia away from him. He had almost lost her too many times that he could not think of what he would do if that happened again.

It was a small ceremony in the Kurosaki home with only very close friends and family. Byakuya would have wanted something grand but it was the wish of the couple to make it simple and private. Yamamoto so-taicho preceded the union, as any Shinigami of rank would have it and since both Ichigo and Rukia could pass as Taicho and fukutaicho respectively the old man agreed and even blessed the union. Soul Society owed a lot to them anyway, the fact that both soul society and the living world still existed and that Aizen was stopped from acquiring the key and was defeated were just a few of the very good reasons why.

Life was good even blissful if you ask the former substitute shinigami. They live in their own house. It was a gift from the Kuchiki head saying that Ichigo can in no way refuse the offer because he should have the right as Rukia's brother, to ensure his sister's comfort. He would have added servants but his own sister declined.

Two and a half months later the pregnant and very hormonal Kurosaki Rukia was in her husband's protective embrace. She was wearing Ichigo's light blue dress shirt that she loved wearing during sleep. She for some reason was so fixated with her husband. The blue eyed Shinigami stirred and eventually got up. The morning sickness was totally dreadful.

In her first month of pregnancy she liked eating really odd dishes that would put Orihime's concoctions to shame. Ichigo could not refuse his wife's night cravings because it could either cause him bodily pain or a cold lonely night outside their bedroom both of which he did not find appealing. So what Rukia wanted she definitely got and she would eventually throw up everything the next morning anyway. Ichigo was relieved after the too much vomiting period ended. She still had morning sickness but she was able to take in more food during the day and much to his approval what she ate actually had some nutritive value. He had his father put Rukia into vitamins and other food supplements since she was having problems with eating and throwing up. Ichigo was truly relieved that on her second month she was eating more and throwing up less.

The said carrot top man woke up as he noticed his wife's missing presence. He usually wore just his pajama to bed. He had grown weary over the years every time he woke up finding that she wasn't by his side.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Rukia?" Ichigo suddenly woke. They just got back from the winter war and he opted to stay by her side. They were both badly injured but thankfully enough still alive in the Shinigami kind of way. They were both unconscious for sometime and he was the first one to wake up. He stayed beside her the whole time only leaving her side when he had to go to the bathroom or to take a quick shower. He barely even ate._

_That night he noticed that the said petite Shinigami was no longer in the futon next to him. He was all worried and started searching for her inside Urahara's store where they were recuperating. He sighed with relief upon seeing her sipping tea in the kitchen. _

_"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" he glared at her. He was worried sick. He thought something happened to her. _

_"Relax, you looked so tired so I let you rest. Seriously I fought by your side and survived doesn't that prove anything to you," she retorted with a smug look on her face. _

_'She was adorable when she was all cocky,' the carrot top thought. _

_"That you're irresponsible and that you're suicidal," he spat back. "What if you died you midget? Did it ever occur to you that I would be miserable," he said a strikingly genuine tone. _

_Rukia was taken a back. It wasn't like him to admit his worry. He was too darn obnoxious and arrogant that it seemed strange. "I told you I can take care of myself," she answered. She knew that it was probably his hero instinct kicking in again. _

_"Will you shut up? I'm responsible for you. You're under my care whether you fucking like it or not. I don't care what you think. I don't give a shit if you're strong and you can take out Aizen yourself, but I will still be the person to protect you and keep you safe, and I want you to get that through your thick skull!" he spat. He was not letting her endanger her life anymore not if he can help it. _

_And with that Rukia gave him a really painful right hook which sent the poor boy crashing on the floor then she threw herself at him and kissed him in the most passionate way she knew how. Ichigo carried her bridal style back in their room and the night was one long and very eventful moment in their lives. _

_That night, her being nobility was forgotten and the fact that she was to preserve her chastity until the night of her wedding was also ignored, their age difference was forgotten neither cared who was older or younger it was just a number anyway, his being half Shinigami was also forgotten and if soul society would be against their relationship to hell with them. So all their inhibitions were thrown aside with their discarded clothes, mouths clashed hungrily muffling moans that were evidence of their heated activity. Hands touched places that the other had only imagined in their most lustful dreams. Their bodies moved in the age old dance that passionate couples knew too well even without a single practice. Their first night went on and if one had high spirit energy they might feel a pattern of high reiatsu flaring up every now and then. _

_Ichigo knew that from that night regardless of what his father had to say, Rukia was definitely going to stay in his room. The petite Shinigami however would not reclaim her favorite closet because she would be sleeping in his bed. He would make sure that she would be safe in his arms and he would be there to protect her even with his own life, being in love just made him so cheesy. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

He instinctively went to the bathroom to check on her. She was just washing her mouth after a fitful gag and didn't waste anytime and went ahead and brushed her teeth. 

"Bad tummy again?" he asked her a worried look on his face.

"Just a little it's not as awful as last month," she replied after rinsing her mouth. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist. She was relatively skinny for someone who was carrying a life in her womb. But he knew pretty well that a little Kurosaki was alive inside her. A life they created together. He rested his chin on her head and his hands on her small stomach.

"Ichigo, don't you have classes today?" she asked him as she stared lovingly at their reflection on the bathroom mirror. She was still taking a few subjects for her psychology degree too. She didn't take a full load because of her condition, and due to the fourth division captain's advice to take it easy, because it could be a tad bit stressful for her since she was a relatively young Shinigami to actually bare a child. Most women in soul society have children when they're more than 300 years old. It would also take two powerful shinigamis to actually be able to conceive a child or at least one should be strong enough if the other does not have enough reiatsu to support the process of creating a new life. Since Ichigo was the father he was definitely brimming with reiatsu and her feelings for him definitely intensified her powers as well.

"I asked to be excused for my classes today, remember it's time for your monthly check up," Ichigo said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Rukia faced her husband and kissed him with much fervor. She was in the stage of her pregnancy when her sexual drive was high. Ichigo of course read about the stages of a woman's pregnancy and this stage would normally start on the fourth month, for shinigamis however they come earlier and in a much longer period of time.

Ichigo was definitely reacting to his wife's advances. Who was he to refuse his beautiful pregnant wife's wishes especially when she moaned his name in between passionate kisses? He definitely felt a dire need to make love to her that morning. She looked flushed, intensity and want showed in her beautiful dark blue eyes and soon the light blue dress shirt found its way to the bathroom floor accompanied by a dark green pajama.

Rukia's legs wrapped around her husband's waist as she threw her head back from the sweet sensations she felt from Ichigo sucking on her neck, Ichigo made his way to the shower with his wife clinging to him, kissing his face and grabbing his rear and from the force Rukia was putting on her grip he knew that his poor butt cheek would have a mark not that he would actually complain.

The shower curtains closed and the water started splashing down. Both hoped that Captain Unohana's visit would be an hour late.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Hey folks… this is sort of new… an experiment of some sorts. Consider it a sequel to **What I think about you **or it could also be a stand alone multi-chap fic on its own. I'm trying to venture on a slightly more mature kind of theme since they're suppose to be married on this one. Hmm I gotta research about pregnancy and all that jazz for it to be more realistic athough since Rukia's a shinigami hers would be a tad bit exaggerated I guess. I don't know if there would be smut chapters because I'm not really good at writing them if there is a dire need for it though I just might. Please read and review. I'd like to read what you guys think since this is actually sort of new or kind of a sequel but not really. I'm open to your suggestions because most of the time my stories are all planned out already this time I'd like to get some input from you all to make things a little bit lively. Also, would you just like me to put flash back or separate chapters for the wedding and the time that they eloped? I can just put the flashbacks in the chapters of the story like what I did on this one if you would request for a separate chapter all together I just might add it in the first story which is "**What I think about you**," as additional chapters. So thanks you guys. I'm still working on my other multi-chap "**Her missing piece**." I hope I can have another chapter up this week if not probably next week. Thanks for reading and reviews would be appreciated. Well, it's 5:26 am now and It's really way beyond my bed time… ahehehe my sister is actually up and ready to go to school I'll check for errors later, I literally did this in one sitting… Tell me what you guys ... thanks...じゃね ―香恋毛絲

* * *


	2. A Friendly Visit

**What Life is All About **

**Chapter 2 A Friendly Visit **

**Summary:** 2nd chapter. Rukia's monthly check up.

Rated T but may go up to M in the future.

I do not own bleach although I wish I could come up with something half as popular as it.

* * *

Unohana-taicho was accompanied by her fukotaicho, Kotetsu Isane and the newly appointed Hisagi-taicho of the 9th division. She and her fuko-taicho were there for Rukia's monthly check up. After all the 4th division taicho could not refuse Byakuya-taicho's request to personally check on his sister's well being as well as his future niece or nephew. She would not openly admit it but she liked the change in the 6th division taicho very much. It reminded her so much of what he was like when they were younger. He was one very gentle person behind the cold and heartless façade. She knew about it all too well. She once fancied him some few hundred years ago and some habits are hard to break.

She rang the bell on the Kurosaki's front door and waited. She noticed the slight awkwardness between her two companions. Hisagi-taicho if she was not mistaken was about the same age as her fukutaicho not to mention that they came from the same batch from the Shinigami academy.

"Why did you join us to the living world Hisagi-taicho? This must be for a very urgent mission since So-taicho Yamamoto had to send someone as high as a taicho to do his bidding, normally he would just send a seated Shinigami to do the job," Retsu asked the younger taicho.

"Ah well, I asked for the mission. I haven't been assigned to the human world in a while and I think this is a good opportunity. I have worked with Rukia and Ichigo before and I think it would be nice to visit them while I go on this mission. Of course I hope I will not be a bother with your business with the Kurosaki's while I'm here," the young taicho replied looking at the 4th division taicho as if seeking to be acknowledged.

"I do not believe that would be the case, in fact I think it would be nice for you to be here so Ichigo-san would not worry too much about his wife while we attend to her," The female taicho replied. "Isn't that right Isane-fukutaicho," she added.

"Hai, taicho," The silver haired lieutenant replied. She kept her gaze down as if not wanting to look at the man standing in front of her. It had been a long time since they went on a mission together. Even in soul society they barely crossed each other's paths.

Hisagi wanted to look at her but could not muster the courage to look at his former classmate who was standing behind him. They meant something to each other before but somehow they went on their separate paths.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Hisagi Shuuhei had always liked watching her. Even before when they were both in the academy and in the same class he quietly marveled at her. She was a very reserved individual. She only spoke with a few people and he sort of figured she was not the approachable type. The Kotetsu girl was the object of every man's fantasy in their class, after all. She had a very shapely body and her face was sweet and beautiful. She was an elusive gem that men dreamed about. She however didn't seem to take notice of any of those suitors and admirers. She was focused on her Shinigami training too much._

_He heard about her wanting to be a healer. He had seen Kotetsu Isane fight before and he felt that it would be a waste if in did she would be placed in the 4th squad instead of a real fighting division. He also hoped for her to be in such as division because he had wanted them both to be admitted to the same squad. _

_Lady luck was on his side. Before being picked by captains for their squads, he was partnered with her in one of his final testing before entering gotei 13. _

_They passed the halls and greeted each other before simply because they belonged to the same class and it was probably impolite if she did not acknowledge the fact that they were acquainted. He was actually pleased at the idea of working with her having seen her previous battles and sparring matches in the past._

_"You're Hisagi Shuuhei the best fighter in class. I'm honored to be working with you in this final task," Isane greeted him when he arrived in the testing area. _

_"The pleasure is all mine, I have to say I'm quite impressed with your fighting skills as well. I'm happy they gave me a very strong partner in this last examination," Hisagi complemented. It was weird how his heart was beating quite fast. _

_"I'm sure we'll make a great team," she smiled at him. He graciously did the same to her. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Unohana-taicho," Rukia greeted as she opened the door. Ichigo stood behind his petite wife as they welcomed their guest. Both were a bit surprised after seeing the new captain of the 9th division, Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Oi Shuuhei, how are you doing?" Ichigo greeted the tattooed faced taicho. This actually earned him a rather painful nudge in the midsection.

"Where are your manners Ichigo, you should address Hisagi-taicho by his title," she corrected her husband. "My apologies Hisagi-taicho," she added.

"That's not necessary. I have worked with Ichigo in the past and if I'm not mistaken he could have been a taicho if he wanted to," the young taicho replied. It was a bit embarrassing. For some reason he knew the former Kuchiki would be bossing her husband around like she always did back in the day.

"Please come in," Rukia ushered them in, with Ichigo in tow who was used to having a visitor or two from sereitei.

"I see that you look much better Rukia-chan," Isane greeted her. "Kurosaki-san is doing a good job in taking care of you. I'm sure Kuchiki-taicho can put his worries to rest, isn't that right taicho?" the silver-haired girl directed her attention to her superior.

"Yes, I believe I can tell Byakuya-taicho that his sister is in good hands," The older woman affirmed.

"Why, is he getting his panties in a bunch? Rukia is just fine and we've only been married for few months but even before that she basically lived with me for more than a couple of years. He still doesn't trust me when he's the one willing to have Rukia executed when I first met him, so I'm not exactly sure what he's worried about," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Of course he's worried about me," Rukia butted in kicking Ichigo in the shin in the process. "Nii-sama would definitely want to know how I'm doing. He knows you're not exactly the type of person who thinks before you act," she added.

This earned a good laugh from everyone except for Ichigo.

Rukia was definitely an example of nobility, for one, she had her studies of accommodating guests to heart. She enjoyed having visitors in the house although she easily gets exhausted especially if Ichigo is not around to help her. She served tea to their guest and before long Unohana and Kotetsu went with Rukia to their bedroom for her monthly check-up, leaving Shuuhei and Ichigo in the living room.

"So how is it like being a family man?" Hisagi asked nonchalantly then he took a sip of his tea.

"Nothing really, except for the fact that Rukia and I can do whatever we want and Byakuya can't do anything about it," Ichigo openly admitted.

"Yes, I believe Renji told me that his former taicho is always sending out someone either from his squad or the 13th division to check on Rukia-chan," the tattooed face taicho muttered. "It would have been better if both of you stayed in Seiretei and you took the captaincy offered to you. Byakuya wouldn't be too agitated if you're someone with a rank in Gotei 13."

"That's exactly why we decided not to stay in Seireitei. I don't want my kids to grow up like they have sticks stuck up their asses like their uncle. I know that he isn't blood related with Rukia but she knows how to pull the Byakuya cold shoulder when she's upset. Besides, I don't want to deal with more than one Kuchiki, well Rukia's a Kurosaki now but you know what I mean. I also don't want my kids to worry about soul society and hollows until they're old enough to understand," Ichigo explained.

"I think I know what you mean. I guess you've pretty much matured over the years. I can't believe that you're talking about raising a family and all that. I feel like a useless old geezer," Hisagi admitted.

"I don't think so. That's basically how I'd describe my father," Ichigo said and somehow they both ended up laughing. "How long will you be staying by the way? And what kind of mission would need a captain sent here. Well, two captains actually since Renji is freeloading at Urahara's again."

"It's totally different from what pineapple head came here for. He's on official business with Urahara. I was sent here because I asked to. Well there is a mission to investigate certain hollow incidents in some areas in Karakura, it could have been assigned to a lower ranking officer but I wanted to visit old friends here, that's why," Hisagi replied.

The women came down to join them in receiving area after Rukia's check up.

"Kurosaki-san, I would like to leave Isane here to observe Rukia if you don't mind. There is some erratic changes in Rukia's reiatsu and I would need Isane to look after her. Of course she would only stay for a week. I just want to know if my theory is correct," Unohana taicho said.

"Is it something serious? Will Rukia and our baby be ok?" Ichigo asked. He moved to Rukia's side immediately. He was worried about Rukia and their baby. He knew that she cannot separate from her gigai while carrying their baby thus making them both his wife and child vulnerable.

"Relax Ichigo, I'll be fine. Unohana-taicho just wants to make sure that my reiatsu doesn't go down completely. For some reason it seems erratic but the baby is fine," she reassured him.

"I'm glad," Ichigo sighed with relief and hugged his wife. He didn't really care that three high ranking shinigamis were witnessing his affections to his wife but then again he never cared about what other people thought when it came down to his wife. "You can stay as long as you like Kotetsu-san. It's a good thing that this house has 3 more bedrooms. We're reserving the room next to our bedroom for the baby so you and Hisagi can use the rooms down here.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kurosaki-san," Isane said.

"If you're here to make sure that Rukia and our baby would be safe I don't mind if you stay here till she gives birth, of course that is if your taicho would think it's necessary of course," Ichigo replied.

"I don't mind staying as an extra protection while I'm here. I don't know exactly how long I would be on my mission anyway," Hisagi added. For a brief second Isane and Shuuhei looked at each other then the fukutaicho looked down while Shuuhei seem to find the carpet interesting as well.

"I will take my leave now," Unohana said. "Please send daily reports Isane-chan and enjoy your stay here. I believe it would be nice for you to relax a little."

Hisagi opened a gate for the fourth division captain.

The older taicho passed through the gate before it closed.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable Kotetsu fukutaicho, Hisagi taicho," Rukia bowed to their guests.

"Nonsense Rukia-chan, please treat us like regular guests. I consider you and Ichigo comrades. We even shared some battles together so I think the formalities should be set aside. Except maybe if your brother shows up to visit. Don't you agree Isane," Shuuhei asked.

"I guess you can say that taicho," the silver haired girl agreed hesitantly.

"I just told you to drop the honorifics. You did use to call me by my first name Isane," the dark haired captain asked. For some reason Ichigo and Rukia felt uncomfortably out of place in their own living room.

"Uhmm" Ichigo cleared his throat. "I think we better show you where you would be staying." They led the two guests the hallway in the left side of the house where the spare rooms were located. "Kotetsu-san you can use the one on the left and Hisagi-san can use the on the right. I'm afraid you would have to share the bathroom though."

"That would not be a problem Kurosaki-kun," Isane replied. "If you have anything to do today Kuchiki-san, I mean Rukia-san, I can accompany you," the white blond girl offered.

"I have some grocery shopping to do with Ichigo but an extra hand would be great," the petite woman said cheerfully.

"I would have to excuse myself though I have to meet Abarai-taicho to relay some message. Isane I think you should join me first so we can get a suitable gigai," Hisagi exclaimed.

"Hai, taicho," she replied to him. "I will be back as soon as possible," the girl then said to their hosts.

"Don't worry. I don't have anything else to do today except shopping," Rukia replied.

"It's good that you're coming. We're also meeting a few friends today. I'm sure they would like to see you too," Ichigo added.

* * *

"So how have you been Isane?" Hisagi asked as he shunpooed with Isane on tow.

"I have been well, Hisagi-taicho," Isane replied non-chalantly.

"It's been awhile since we last spoke to each other. How long has it been 50 years?" the tattoed face taicho said.

"Who knows, I never kept track," the fukutaicho replied.

Hisagi abruptly went to a halt and grabbed Isane's hand.

"I didn't mean to leave you back then? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore so I left," the taicho tried to explain.

"That was all in the past. For what it's worth I've already forgotten what had happened. Stop dwelling in what could have been because they're no longer possible. We made mistakes in the past that I'm definitely not proud off and sadly I did them all by myself and I have no one else to blame," she explained. "We're strangers now Hisagi-taicho. Shuuhei is part of my past that I have buried a long time ago." She yanked her hand out of his grasp and she shunpooed past him.

The captain just followed behind not really sure of what to say next.

* * *

"Did you feel the tension between those two?" Rukia asked her husband as she waited by the counter while he cut fruits for her to eat.

"I could pretty much sense it. They probably dated in the past and it didn't work out," Ichigo replied. "I'm no expert but it seems like that's the case."

"You could be right although I think it's more serious than that. What if we try and get them back together? I think they would make a really cute couple," Rukia declared. She started eating the apple slices in her plate.

"I don't like the sound of that. We can't meddle into other people's business. I don't want you to get too stressed out too," Ichigo said. He didn't like the idea of his wife getting worked up because of other people's relationships. He would rather worry about her condition and their baby.

"I won't, just trust me on this one," exclaimed.

Ichigo just kissed his wife's forehead. He still liked arguing with her every now and then but the news about her unstable reiatsu bothered him. He didn't want Rukia or their baby's life in danger.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Hey folks… this is just a quick update because I have been updating my other bleach fics and I notice I kind of neglected this one. I'm sorry if it's a tad bit short. I will hopefully be able to get this story rolling. If you're interested with the pairing Ichiruki is a definite one the others would be introduced as the story progresses. Thanks for reading and drop a line or two.. I'd really appreciate a review. じゃね ―可憐毛絲


End file.
